Big Brother's House
by raindropsandroses1
Summary: Based off the television show. Never in a million years did Kurt think that he would end up on Big Brother, living with a bunch of strangers, being watched 24 hours a day by millions of people. He also never knew how much of an affect some of the housemates would have on him.
1. Chapter 1

**_AU: Hey there, I am back with a new fic, inspired of course by 'Big Brother'. I am basing it off the English version I watch, just in case anyone was wondering.  
>Please let me know what you think, if I should continue this, blah blah blah...<br>Thanks guys!_**

**_(Also, I do not own 'Big Brother', or 'Glee', or anything like that...)_**

* * *

><p><em>'Big Brother, the reality television show which follows a number of contestants (known as housemates) who are isolated from the outside world for an extended period of time in a custom built 'House'. Each week, one of the housemates is evicted by a public vote, with the last housemate remaining winning a large cash prize.'<em>

* * *

><p>The crowd was going wild. Thousands of people had turned up to the launch night of Big Brother 2014. The atmosphere was electric and the audience was desperate to know which lucky citizens would be gracing their televisions and entertaining them for the next two months.<p>

Kurt was waiting back stage. Every five minutes he would hear the crowd roar as another housemate climbed the stairs and entered the house. He had no idea what number housemate he was, but figured that he was one of the last ones to enter; he felt like he had been standing around for hours.

Never in a million years had he thought he would ever go on Big Brother. Living in a large, weirdly decorated house with a bunch of strangers was one thing, but the fact that every single second of his time spent in there would be seen by millions of people? The thought made him shiver.

_Think of the money, Kurt._

He was currently sat by himself in a small room, accompanied by the sound of the crowd and his reflection beating down over his face. At least he could say that he looked good; he was dressed in turquoise suit (with a name tag pinned in place), a purple tie and very shiny black shoes. He had picked up the whole outfit from , many thanks to Isabelle, who believed that he deserved it after his years of hard work at the company. Kurt's hair was also waxed into his very familiar quiff, keeping his chestnut bangs away from his forehead. He had debated whether or not to wear a touch of make-up, but eventually decided against it. He didn't want to be 'that' guy.

The room was very dull and very empty. Just three armchairs, positioned together to create a little corner suite, and a large mirror situated on the wall. In some ways Kurt was grateful for his alone time. It gave him time to think.

Like whether or not he would make any friends in the house? Would he become involved with a small social group, or just have one 'best friend'? Or would the whole house turn against him and nominate him out next week?

_What if he even got a boyfriend?_

From years of watching the popular show at home with his dad, he was very aware at how much of a life-changing experience it provides for its housemates. However, Kurt knew for a fact that the only reason he was doing this was in a bid to win. To win the $100,000 prize.

He began to gently smooth back flyaway strands of hair when the door opened. A member of the team, dressed all in black and wearing a headset stood by the door.

"We are ready for you now, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two minutes later:<em>**

Kurt was stood behind the grand opening doors. In a couple of minutes, they would fly and open and he would be greeted by the screaming fans, the paparazzi, the television cameras, and Big Brother's respectable host, Will Schuester. Kurt personally liked Will as the programmes host; he was honest, friendly, happy and very passionate about the show. He couldn't believe that he would really be meeting him. His mind suddenly flicked back to an earlier thought. The screaming fans. What if they hated is Video Tape? What if they booed while he makes his way into the house?

His thoughts silenced as he let his attention wander to the sound of his voice. His VT had been playing over the speakers for the last minute.

'I live at home with my dad, my step-mom and my step-brother.'

'I was in a glee club at high school and am known for my impeccable singing voice.'

Did that sound vain? He did try to stay honest in his VT. He couldn't deny that his voice was very good.

'I am easily frustrated by people who believe that they are always right, or who do not stop talking. Everyone deserves a voice within the house and I will get mad if mine isn't heard as equally as everyone else's.'

'I am known by my family and friends as being a bit of a bitch. I am brutally honest and will stand up for myself if necessary.'

Kurt cringed hearing himself sound so confident. Especially when right now he was a barrel of nerves.

His VT continued as Kurt fazed out again.

He was really doing it.

He was about to enter the Big Brother House.

This was extremely surreal.

"Kurt!"

His attention immediately shifted to the team member standing near by.

"Your on in 4..3..2.." She motioned with her hands and the doors suddenly flew open.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, its Kurt!"

Kurt was suddenly met with thousands of faces staring at him, a cheer ringing through the air.

_Smile._

_Smile goddamit!_

Kurt flashed on his best smile and began to walk down the runway. The cameras flashed repetitively and he began to wave to the audience.

_They are cheering._

_That's a good sign._

His heart was beating so fast. He really would not be surprised if the whole thing exploded out of his chest and he dropped down dead on the runway. The audience surely would find that entertaining.

He carried on striding down towards the stairs. He looked up to see Will Schuester grinning at him, walking to meet him. They both met on a smaller round stage next to the steps. Will quickly hugged Kurt.

"Kurt! How are you!" His attention switched from Kurt, to the camera, and back to Kurt.

_Be calm. You can do this._

"I'm great thanks, Will! I can't believe I'm really here!" He let out a little giggle. Will chuckled in response.

"It can be a bit overwhelming. So tell me Kurt, what are you looking forward to most in this house?"

"Hm.. I guess meeting new people, participating in the tasks... and just making great memories."

_Lies. I just want the money._

"Awesome!" Will smiled broadly at Kurt, looking genuinely happy for him. "Well, off you go Kurt!" Will patted Kurt's back and motioned towards the large metallic staircase. Kurt set off walking again, taking this moment to really look at his surroundings. There were so many people. He clasped the handrail and carefully took to the steps.

He reached the door.

The door opened.

Kurt turned around one last time, looking back at the thousands of people, the cameras, the flashing lights. He gave a little wave, and swivelled back round, stepping into the house.

The door closed.

* * *

><p>The house had a 'techno' theme, with the walls a mix of blue, green and pink. The diary room door sat at Kurt's left, with a large mirror to his right. He glanced in it, quickly smoothing down his flyway strands of hair. Directly ahead lay a large staircase which curved round to the living room, were Kurt could hear the other housemates socialising. Taking a deep breath, he started down the stairs.<p>

The talking became louder and louder, until Kurt reached the bottom of the stairs. The housemates looked over to him in acknowledgement. There were around 11 people huddled together, with a few separate conversations occurring. One of the girls immediately ran over to him, smothering him with a huge hug.

"Hi! I'm Rachel!" The girl was very small, with long, dark hair. Kurt took in her outfit; a polka dot dress with knee high socks. He mentally shuddered, while flashing her one of his charming smiles.

"Hi, I'm Kurt."

Other housemates began walking over, the men shaking Kurt's hand, the girls hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Hey, I'm Sam!"

"My name's Noah, but everyone calls me Puck."

"Hi, I'm Mercedes."

"Hiya, I'm Santana."

"I'm Brittney, nice to meet you Kurt!"

Kurt smiled at all of them, genuinely happy to meet them all.

_This wasn't too bad._

"I'm Trent."

"Hi Kurt, my name is Wes."

"Hiiiiii, mmy name is TTTina."

A boy in a wheel chair approached him. "Yo, I'm Artie."

There was no way he was going to remember all of these names.

Just when he thought he had met everyone, one final person emerged from the crowd.

"Hi, my name is Blaine."

The boy could not have been much older than Kurt. He had dark, gelled back hair, and glowing olive skin. He wore a grey blazer, accompanied with a white undershirt, red bow tie, and dark maroon chinos. His eyes flashed hazel, green, brown. And his smile...

_He's cute._

"Kurt." Was all he managed to breathe out, shaking Blaine's hand. The boys locked eye contact, a smile still spread on both of their faces. The hand shake ended, and Kurt was brought back to reality.

"How was it walking out that entrance door? I was so nervous!" Rachel started up again, looking at Kurt excitedly. The other housemates stood watching.

"So was I! My heart was beating so fast." He laughed with the rest of the housemates, mimicking his pounding heart with his hand. Kurt glanced over to Blaine again, who was laughing along with everyone else.

"I thought the worse bit was waiting back stage! It felt like I was waiting there forever!" Trent piped in.

"Same! Who came in before me then?"

"I did." Santana smiled.

".. And I came in before her." Trent continued.

"I was the first one in!" Rachel beamed. "It was so weird coming down those stairs to an empty house!"

"Hm, I'll bet!" Kurt said.

The other housemates began to break off into their own conversations, with Rachel, Trent and Wes surrounding Kurt, intrigued to find out more about him.

"So where are you from?" Wes asked.

Kurt launched into a description of his life in Ohio, where he currently lived with his dad, his step-mom and his step-brother, Finn. The four housemates also discussed their jobs, Rachel gushing about her Broadway success in New York, Wes discussing his Law degree, and Trent describing his current teaching job. Kurt was pretty sure Rachel squealed when he launched into detail about his work with .

"Kurt, that is incredible! Does that mean you have worked with Isabelle Wright?"

"The one and only. She was the one who gave me this suit actually."

"It does look great on you."

Rachel's enthusiasm could be regarded as concerning, but Kurt figured that everyone was nervous, and perhaps this was a way of her coping with everything. And anyway, she did seem genuinely nice.

Maybe everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>The house screamed vibrant, bold, 'look at me'. Despite the interior choices not being what Kurt would have chosen, he did have to admit that the design and layout of the building was very creative. The walls varied from pink, to blue, to green, to a mix of patterned wall paper. On one of the walls sat approximately 20 small screens, with 12 of them currently lit up with each housemates face on. It was clearly obvious how far technology had soared over the years as the photographs actually moved, each face blinking and twitching on a repeated loop. It was a bit absurd.<p>

The living area consisted of three long sofas, positioned in a box shape, where a large plasma television overlooked not too high above them. Each sofa was accompanied with a range of pink, blue and green cushions, all which Kurt had to admit he were impressed with. Once he left the show, he would have to find out where he could get some from.

The kitchen was as bold as the living area, very spacious and very pristine. The dining table which sat near was extremely long, and oddly enough, the surface covered in mirror tiles. Kurt wasn't too keen on the idea of being able to watch yourself eat.

Kurt was currently sat on of the metallic coloured sofas alongside his new favourite diva, Mercedes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>9.47 PM:<em>**

"...And your sure you've never been a model?"

"Says the girl who is looking smokin' tonight."

Mercedes giggled. "If you've got it, flaunt it!"

Kurt smiled, genuinely happy with his company.

"You know, Mercedes, I really can't believe I'm here. Its just so unreal."

"I know what you mean babe, I never thought I would go from creating an album, to the Big Brother House!"

Kurt gawped in surprise.

"You're creating an album?!"

"Well, _was_ creating an album. And well, _tried_ to. It was a total flop."

Kurt pouted sadly, patting Mercedes' shoulder. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Its fine. Honestly. I'm still young. I still have time. And you never know, my dream might change."

Kurt wished his dream would change.

Sam walked up to the pair, grinning sheepishly at Mercedes.

"Hey, um, sorry, hope I'm not interrupting anything, would you guys like anything to drink? We found another bottle of wine in the cupboard."

"Oooh yes, count me in!" Mercedes flashed a wicked grin.

"Yeah, go on then." Kurt smiled.

"Awesome, I'll be back in a sec." Sam scurried off back to the kitchen.

Kurt looked over to Mercedes, whose eyes were still lingering on Sam.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing the girl to burst out a laugh.

"You've got that right."

The pair were suddenly joined by another housemate. Blaine wandered over, a glass of wine in his hand, smiling sweetly.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Kurt quickly answered, patting the spot next to him. Blaine sat down, leaning back into the sofa, grabbing a cushion to cradle with his free hand. "I like these cushions." He mumbled.

"Me too! I have to say, considering the state the house has looked over the years, this year the designers haven't done too bad."

Mercedes smiled, standing up. "I'm going to see if Sam needs a help with the drinks." She wandered off, earning a grin from Kurt.

Blaine smiled, turning back to face Kurt. "Sorry, I feel as though I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm 19 and I'm from Ohio."

"Ohio! Wow, me too! Small world. I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'm 20."

"Woah, it really is. I'm from Westerville..."

"I'm from Lima. I'm pretty sure Westerville is quite near..."

"Yes, I think an hour or so." A small silence followed, and Kurt knew that it was technically his turn to speak, however he was just so mesmerised by Blaine's hazel coloured eyes and his cute smile and god were his eyebrows shaped like that or were they natural because they made his whole face look adorable...

"So um, where do you work?"

Kurt was suddenly snapped out of his trance, silently praying that his leering wasn't too obvious.

" ." Kurt didn't miss the look of surprised endearment on Blaine's face. "I moved to New York after graduation and ended up getting an internship there."

"Gosh, Kurt that is incredible!" Blaine swivelled round and crossed his legs on the sofa, taking the time to take a sip of wine. "What's it like in the big city? I've always wanted to go."

"I love it. I mean, New York is one hundred percent the place I am meant to be. Although, I've actually been back in Ohio for the past five months..." Blaine looked slightly confused. "It's complicated." Kurt sighed.

Blaine, knowing that it weren't his place to ask, smiled reassuringly.

"So what about you, where do you work?"

"At the moment I am teaching at my old school, Dalton Academy."

"Dalton Academy?" All it took were a moment, and realisation hit Kurt square in the face. "As in, the private all boys school who are well known for their phenomenal show choir, The Warblers?"

"That's it." Blaine grinned. "I was actually in The Warblers, lead soloist in fact."

"...I'm pretty sure we battled in a show choir competition before, 'we' being The New Directions..."

"Oh yes, The New Directions! From McKinley!"

"That's us."

"Yes - I think we were at sectionals together. Yeah that's right, and you guys sung the ending song from Dirty Dancing...

"Time of my Life! Yes! And if I remember correctly, you performed 'Hey Soul Sister,"

"Ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo..." Blaine chuckled as he finished his little singing outburst.

Kurt's memory suddenly came alive, a young boy with tamed curls prancing up and down the stage, belting out the track with all his heart. And now that boy was sitting next to him. He shook his head slowly, smiling.

"It really is a small world."

* * *

><p>Kurt avoided the diary room for the rest of the evening, not really feeling in the mood to talk to a camera about his thoughts yet. He still needed time to comprehend them.<p>

Instead, he had spent time getting to know his housemates. Rachel, Mercedes, Trent... Blaine. They all seemed like genuinely nice people. However, Kurt wasn't an idiot. He hadn't even been in the house a day. He knew the system; the producers would fill the house up with people who they knew would cause problems, who would clash, who would be entertaining. There would more than likely be someone that Kurt would grow to despise.

Kurt tried to empty his ever-thinking mind as he climbed into his new bed. A double bed, at that, which he was currently sharing with Mercedes. He went with his gut instinct that Mercedes was probably very hygienic and very clean, and squealed in excitement with her as they agreed that they would be crashing together. There were five double beds and two singles, one of the singles which Artie had permission to have given his health condition. The other single bed was quickly claimed by Rachel. The other housemates paired up, Kurt trying to ignore the extremely minute pang of emotion he felt in his stomach as he saw Blaine climb into bed with Trent.

_Why do you care? You don't even know the boy._

"Goodnight, housemates!" Santana yelled out, as the lights in the room went out and Kurt's eyes were taken to total darkness.

"G'night." Some of the other housemates mumbled, the alcohol beginning to take its toll.

Kurt wasn't sure what the time was, but depicted that it must have been the early hours of the morning. And here he was, lying in a random bed with a stranger, being watched by millions of people. Watched. Millions of people. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Welcome to the Big Brother House." he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AU: Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews, to the guest who said that the housemates evict each other - I'm not sure what version of 'Big Brother' you watch, but in the English one the housemates nominate each other, and those with the most votes face eviction. The public then phone up to save their favourite housemate, and the housemate with the fewest public votes is evicted. Since I only watch the English show, I'm going to work the story like that. Thanks though! :)**_  
><em><strong>And to the other reviewer, thank you so much, I have already planned how the story is going to go, but its not too 'angsty', so don't worry. :)<strong>_

_**Sorry about my delayed updates, my schedule is very hectic!**_  
><em><strong>On with the story!<strong>_

* * *

><p>An alarm with a sound that Kurt could only describe as 'disgusting' blasted through the bedroom. The lights beamed on, stimulating a groan from each housemate. Some sat up and rubbed their sleep filled eyes, while others squeezed their heads into their pillows in the hope that the noise would stop. Kurt sat up, squinting as he took in his surroundings. It was still so hard to believe that he was here. He watched as Rachel jumped out of bed, a smile plastered on her face as she did so, and begun to sort through her wash bag.<p>

"God its way to early for this." Mercedes mumbled next to him, her face snuggled into her pillow.

Kurt followed Rachel's lead. He knew it was probably best to get showered now, instead of having to wait for his turn once all the other housemates were up and about. He sorted through his bag and pulled out his bath products, and rummaged through his suitcase to find his dressing gown. The alarm finally stopped, much to everyone's relief. Several other housemates began to get up, Puck in particular fishing for his cigarettes and wandering outside for a smoke. Just as Kurt went to exit the bedroom, he glanced over to Blaine who was now sitting up in his bed, his hair extremely curly and his eyes still sleepy.

_God he looked cute._

Kurt quickly showered, applied all of his face creams and got dressed into a blue shirt and black skinny jeans before joining some of the other housemates in the kitchen.

"Okay so we have cereal, toast, croissants, eggs, bacon..." Sam listed, looking through all the cupboards.

"I think it wwwould be easiest tto justt pick wwhat we want individually," Tina stuttered out

"Yes, it would be a lot easier than having one person cook for everyone." Rachel said, sitting at the table next to Tina.

"In that case, I will probably have some cereal." Kurt said, walking over to the cupboard and taking a box of cornflakes out.

"I'm definitely having some bacon!" Sam beamed, turning on the cooker and looking through each cupboard in bid of a frying pan.

Rachel scrunched up her face in disgust. "I hate bacon. Well any meat in fact. You see, I'm a vegan."

"A vegan?" Sam replied in confusion.

"Yes. I do not eat meat, or any food that comes from an animal."

Sam paused in shock. "What the hell do you eat then?!"

"Vegetables, meat substitutes..." Rachel began rambling on. Kurt smiled to himself, quickly grabbing his bowl now full of cereal and taking it outside.

The garden consisted of a small rectangular swimming pool, a smoking area and several different seats and deckchairs. Four deckchairs sat at one end of the pool, with four armchairs around the other end, each accompanied with a small colourful cushion. The pool itself glowed blue, which contrasted nicely with the bright green grass of the garden. There was also a small cove down the other end of the garden; it had a roof and two long bench seats, again, accompanied with cushions and blankets. This sat near the smoking area, which was in fact a giant, plastic ashtray, the rim acting at the seat for the smokers. This creativity had Kurt grinning to himself.

With the weather being fairly nice this particular morning, Kurt decided to sit on one of the armchairs surrounding the pool. He began to eat his cereal. He watched Puck and Santana sitting at the smoking area, cigarettes in hand and 'tiredness' plastered all over their faces. The thought of smoking made his nose wrinkle; he had never tried it and never wanted to. Kurt continued eating his breakfast, his eyes wandering to a large black camera that began slowly moving round, so that the lens was directly facing him. He still had to get used to the idea of being watched.

* * *

><p>Around midday the housemates were given their first task.<p>

**ELECTRIVA**

**_The aim of the game: Housemates are to guess which fact applies to which housemate. Which each incorrect answer, each housemate will receive a small electric shock. Housemates must receive a certain amount of right answers to win the task._**

Kurt looked into the bedroom mirror and sighed. He, as with all the other housemates, was dressed in a skin tight metallic onesie, with a small power pack sat just below his hips. The thought of the whole country seeing him look so unflattering panicked him more than the idea of getting an electric shock.

**"This is Big Brother. Would all housemates gather on the sofa to begin today's task."**

Sighing, Kurt tucked a stray piece of hair into his hood and made his way to the lounge.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the end of one of the sofas, next to Mercedes. The other housemates were scattered about; Sam, Puck and Artie sat together, Blaine, Trent and Wes sat together, and Tina, Rachel, Santana and Brittney huddled next to Mercedes and Kurt. It had appeared that small social groups were already beginning to be formed. The housemates chattered and giggled in excitement at the thought of participating in their first task. The selection of small conversations occurring began to mould into one large discussion.<p>

"Dddo you think the shockkks will hhurt?" Tina questioned.

"I doubt it. Maybe a little. They couldn't administer shocks that would actually harm us, that would be breaking the law." Wes said.

"The thought of a shock is still terrifying though!" Mercedes giggled. The housemates smiled and hummed in agreement.

"I just hate that we have to wear these ridiculous outfits," Kurt moaned, producing another hum of agreement from the housemates.

"They are so damn tight!" Mercedes exclaimed.

The housemates were suddenly silenced by the voice of Big Brother.

**"This is Big Brother. Housemates, welcome to your first task, Electrivia. The aim of the game is to correctly identify which facts apply to which housemates. Each housemate will take it in turns to hear a fact, and will then proceed to have 15 seconds to decide which housemate it applies to. During this decision time, all other housemates must remain silent, and must not give the housemate deciding any indication that the fact relates to them. The purpose of this task is to broaden your knowledge on each other. However, Big Brother has decided to make this task a little more fun. With each incorrect answer, housemates will be provided with a small electric shock. At the end of the task, Big Brother will reveal how many facts had to have been correctly matched with the right housemate in order for the task to be passed. So housemates, lets begin!"**

**"Brittney, please stand."**

The housemates began to whistle and drum in excitement as Brittney rose.

**"Brittney. Which housemate has a very large family, their immediate family consisting of four brothers and three sisters?"**

Brittney frowned in concentration. A clock began ticking, indicating how much time she had left to decide.

"Urm... Artie?"

**"Incorrect. The correct answer was: Wes."**

Brittney shrugged her shoulders and grinned at Wes.

"Oh no."

"We're going to get..."

Each housemate yelped out in pain as a jolt buzzed at their waist. The screaming then turned into laughing. Kurt rubbed his waist, grinning at Blaine. Blaine smiled just as widely back.

The game continued, with Kurt learning some interesting facts about his housemates. Puck had been to Juvie, Trent had 7 cats, Rachel was a vegan (which he already knew following the conversation at breakfast). They had been shocked another two times, each which resulted to shrieking and laughter. To be honest, Kurt was quite proud of his housemates; their guesses so far were not that bad.

**"This is Big Brother. Blaine, please stand."**

Blaine jumped to his feet, his face beaming.

**"Which housemate became the kicker of their school football team, and led their team to victory by performing a dance, which not only startled the other team, but gave them the boost they needed to take the winning shot?"**

_Oh god. This fact was about him._

He tried his best to remain blank, watching Blaine, just as the other housemates did with curiosity. Blaine began scratching at the back of his neck in deep thought.

"Urm... oh gosh... urm... maybe Sam?"

Kurt deflated.

**"Incorrect. The correct answer was: Kurt."**

Each housemate suddenly whipped their eyes round to him, staring at him with complete shock and endearment.

"Wow! I never would have guessed that you would have done that Kurt," Rachel gushed.

Kurt looked over to Blaine, who gave him a small smile and mouthed the word 'sorry'.

Each housemate was suddenly shocked, each of them once again shrieking, including Kurt. However, he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that Blaine did not correctly guess the kicker to be him.

_Don't be so stupid, how would he have known though?_

Perhaps it was the idea that Blaine would never assumed it to be Kurt.

The dampening thoughts in his head suddenly suppressed when Big Brother called Kurt to stand next.

**"Which housemate has the middle name, 'Devon'?"**

Kurt scanned the room, picturing each housemate with that middle name.

Mercedes Devon... Artie Devon... Santana Devon...

Blaine Devon.

"Blaine?" Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who had a small smile placed on his lips.

**"Correct."**

The housemates clapped and Santana hollered 'whoop whoop'. Kurt grinned, taking a little bow and sitting back down on the sofa. Blaine watched him, grinning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:33 PM:<strong>_

"Kicker of your football team? That is pretty awesome." Blaine took another sip of his wine, tapping his foot lightly to the music blasting through the house.

The housemates had successfully completed the task, which led to Big Brother rewarding them with a party. Five boxes of pizza had been delivered (which all had been demolished quickly), and music had been playing through the house for the last hour. There had also been a bucket containing lots of alcohol, much to the housemates joy.

Kurt was sat on the sofa with Blaine. On another sofa sat Rachel and Tina, who were rambling on to each other. The other housemates were singing and dancing, Brittney having much joy in spinning Artie around the house at 100mph. Kurt was pretty sure that most of the housemates were drunk.

"You know, when I was little I thought a kicker was someone who kicked someone. A kicking kicker! Haha!"

Including Blaine.

Kurt took a sip from his own glass, chuckling at the other boy's expense. After dancing for a while, Kurt had sat down with Mercedes for a breather, that was until Sam had dragged her up to dance again, and a stumbling Blaine had taken her place. Kurt was pretty sure that he and Wes were the only housemates who had no intention of getting 'plastered'. Its not that he didn't occasionally enjoy a good drink, but he just wasn't feeling it tonight. Perhaps it was still due to the fact that he hadn't quite dealt with the cameras continuously filming him.

"To be honest, I only signed up to be the kicker to impress my dad. It was before I 'came out".

"Came out?"

_Oh god._

Kurt blushed, instantly becoming uncomfortable.

"Urm yeah, I'm gay."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up.

Kurt's blush deepened.

"Ha, me too."

Kurt would be lying if he said that he didn't feel a twinge of happiness after hearing that statement.

"Oh" Kurt gave a soft smile, taking another sip from his drink. Blaine followed his lead.

"I'm not sure why I didn't think that you were the kicker." Blaine blurted out, setting his glass down on the table. "I dunno, I guess you just don't seem like the sort of guy."

"I get that," Kurt reasoned. "You usually picture big, strong guys playing on the football team. Not little old me."

"You clearly were a great kicker though. Wish I could have seen you play."

Both Kurt and Blaine quickly whipped their heads around to the sound of a scream, only to find Santana lying on the floor in hysterics. Sam and Trent began helping her up, laughter spurring through the house.

"And you guessed my name right!" Blaine blurted, suddenly spurring the conversation on.

"Yeah, I don't know, I guess 'Devon' just seemed to fit."

"I got the name from my father. He's called Devon." Blaine replied.

"It's a nice name." Kurt said, smiling.

"Thanks! That's what my boyfriend says."

_Boyfriend._

_Blaine has a boyfriend._

Kurt's heart slowly began to ache.

"Y..your boyfriend?" He quizzed, taking a moment to sip his drink.

"Yeah." Blaine simply stated.

It could have been seen as almost absurd, that Kurt's mood dropped significantly after hearing that. He had known Blaine for just over a day. That wasn't long enough to develop a crush on someone.

_Was it?_

A new song started playing through the house.

"Oh my god. I love this song! Dance with me?"

It was more of a statement than a question, because within seconds Kurt was being dragged onto his feet and pulled into the crowd of hyperactive housemates.

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his, swinging them exaggeratedly.

"Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life..."

Blaine had a very good singing voice.

"Now every February, you'll be my Valentine. Valentine!"

Kurt looked over to his other housemates, who were holding hands and jumping up and down. He looked back to Blaine, who attempted to do the same with him.

_He was being friendly. What was the harm in that?_

Kurt smiled to himself and begun jumping up and down with Blaine, belting out the song with all his heart. It didn't matter that he had a boyfriend, they were just friends. Yes, he could call them that. Friends. He had made a new friend and he really liked him. And they were having fun.

_It didn't matter that he wasn't single._

Blaine's eyes locked with Kurt's.

_It didn't matter._

Their smiles widened.

_It really didn't._

There was a sparkle of hope.

_It really did._


End file.
